


Háztető

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: Reita felmegy a tetőre pihenni, ám nyugalmát megzavarja egy perverz énekes.
Relationships: Byou (SCREW)/Reita (the GazettE)





	Háztető

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rooftop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425760) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 

> Mivel szeretném magam törölni néhány oldalról, ahol már nem vagyok aktív, de nem szeretnék ficiket véglegesen eltüntetni az internetről, akkor sem, ha mai fejjel már nem vagyok büszke rájuk - hiszen mindig olyan rossz érzés, ha egy régi kedvencem, amit újra szeretnék olvasni, többé már abszolút nem elérhető -, úgy döntöttem, végre tényleg minden ficimet feltöltöm erre az oldalra. Elnézést azoktól, akik fel vannak iratkozva az értesítőimre, és most egy halom e-mailt kapnak ezekről a régi munkákról - nem sértődök meg, ha ideiglenesen törlitek a feliratkozásotokat. Ígérem, igyekszem a hónap végéig befejezni az "archiválást".
> 
> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem. A történetet myvision4free bétázta.

Reita szeretett a tetőn feküdni és a csillagokat nézni. Meglepő módon látni lehetett innen is a csillagokat, hiába volt Tokió szívében - valószínűleg azért, mert egy felhőkarcoló tetején volt.

Egy gyenge szellő csiklandozta a bőrét, még jobban felborzolva amúgy is kócos haját, és a basszista becsukta a szemét egy mély sóhaj kíséretében. Kimerült volt, tavaly óta a szoros munkatempónak köszönhetően nem volt lehetősége egy normális pihenőre, vagy hogy elmenjen nyaralni. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy hetven éves nagypapa, már arra sem emlékezett, utoljára mikor aludta ki magát tisztességesen. Szerencse, hogy a színpadon sminket viselt, különben, ha a rajongói meglátták volna azokat a sötét karikákat a szeme körül, biztosan aggódni kezdtek volna érte.

\- Meg fogsz fázni, ha itt alszol. Egyre hűvösebb lesz - szólalt meg valahol fölötte egy mély hang, és amikor Reita kinyitotta a szemét, tekintete Byou-éval találkozott. Meglepetésében - hadd tegyem hozzá, nem volt egy kellemes meglepetés -, a basszusgitáros összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

\- Hidd el, nem szándékoztam itt aludni - mondta. Talán egy kissé durva volt a hangneme, de ebben a pillanatban ez cseppet sem érdekelte. Azért jött ide fel, hogy pihenjen, mégpedig egyedül. De most az oly nagyra becsült magányát megzavarta ez az idegesítő énekes.

\- Sejtettem. De úgy nézel ki, mint akire ráférne egy jó kis szundítás - vont vállat Byou, és kihalászott egy cigarettát a zsebéből, hogy meggyújtsa, és mélyet szippantson belőle. Egy ideig Reita csendben nézte, ahogy a füst távozik szájából.

\- Mit csinálsz itt ilyen későn? - kérdezte végül, bár valójában semmi kedve sem volt beszédbe elegyedni a másikkal. Csak azért tett fel egy kérdést, hátha akkor Byou nem bámulja őt továbbra is ilyen furcsán.

\- Ugyanezt kérdezhetném tőled is - morogta az énekes a szemeit forgatva. - A próbateremben felejtettem a pénztárcám, vissza kellett érte jönnöm.

\- Értem - motyogta Reita. Még csak meg sem erőltette magát, hogy legalább úgy tűnjön, érdekli a téma.

\- Ha nem érdekel, ne kérdezd meg! - sóhajtotta Byou. Egyáltalán nem volt elragadtatva Reita viselkedésétől. - Talán megzavartalak valamiben?

\- Én csak... általában azért jövök ide, hogy egyedül legyek - ismerte be Reita, miközben végre felült. Kinyújtóztatta a karjait, és az énekes felé fordult.

\- Nem hangzik túl szórakoztatónak - mondta Byou önelégült hangsúllyal a hangjában, mire Reita felmordult.

\- Hát, nem is azért jöttem ide, hogy szórakozzak - csattant fel. - Csak egyedül akarok lenni néhanapján, hogy kiüríthessem a fejem. Te nem teszed azt néha? Ó, várj... nem, a te agyad túlságosan is üres ahhoz, hogy ki kelljen üríteni, igaz?

Byou fenyegetően nézett Reitára.

\- Egy javaslat, Reita-san. Ne beszélj így velem! Lehet, hogy te vagy a cég mindenható, első számú bandájában a basszistája, de ez a tény nem fog megakadályozni abban, hogy minden egyes kis csontot eltörjek a bal kezedben, ha még egyszer hülyének mersz nevezni. És, csak hogy tisztázzuk a dolgokat, igen, az is számít, ha a hátam mögött teszed - sziszegte.

\- Elbűvölő - motyogta Reita annyi szarkazmussal a hangjában, amennyit csak bele tudott erőltetni. Tényleg nagyon utálta ezt a barmot.

\- Ugye? - mondta Byou sztoikus nyugalommal. - Egyébként pedig gondterheltnek tűnsz. Hazavigyelek?

\- Ne, kösz! Pont azután, hogy megfenyegettél, inkább nem akarom megmutatni neked, hogy hol lakom - horkantott egyet megint Reita.

\- Kár. Ki akartam próbálni az ágyad - jelentette ki nyugodtan az énekes, mire a szőke férfi szemei hatalmasra nőttek. Byou ugye nem arra utalt, hogy... ugye?! - Ó, ne nézz rám így, hülyén nézel ki ezzel a fejjel, úgy tátogsz, mint egy hal.

\- Mit értettél az alatt, hogy ki akarod próbálni az ágyam? - kérdezte a basszusgitáros, nem törődve a másik sértő szavaival.

\- Te tényleg nagyon hülye vagy. Muszáj elmagyaráznom? - sóhajtotta Byou. - Meg akarom kefélni azt a szűk kis seggedet ma éjjel. Ezért jöttem vissza, nem a pénztárcámért. Tudtam, hogy itt vagy egyedül, és ezért nem lenne senki, aki az utamba állna, amikor rádmozdulok.

\- Most szórakozol velem, ugye? - szaladt fel Reita egyik szemöldöke. A másik zenész szavai nyilvánvalóan megdöbbentették.

\- Nem - kuncogott Byou. - Halál komolyan gondolom.

Reita a homlokát ráncolta, ennek nem volt semmi értelme. Ráadásul meg is rémítették őt Byou szavai.

\- Nem mintha hagynám neked, hogy...

\- Láttam, amikor kiverted magadnak - vágott a szavába Byou, megintcsak önelégülten mosolyogva, miközben eldobta az időközben már elszívott cigarettájának csikkjét.

\- M... mi?! - Reita hirtelen felugrott, hogy szembenézhessen az énekessel - és csaknem a bőréből is kiugrott ijedtében. - Mégis mi a francról beszélsz te?

\- Két héttel ezelőtt a próbatermetekben. A bandatársaid már elmentek, és neked ahhoz volt kedved, hogy az én bandám PV-it nézd. Ruki-kuntól szerettem volna kérdezni valamit, és voltam olyan hülye, hogy kopogás nélkül rontsak be, de te nem vettél észre, mert túlságosan is el voltál foglalva azzal, hogy kicsi Reitát simogasd ott lent - mutatott Reita lába közé egy ujjal -, és közben az én nevemet nyögted.

A szőke szájtátva nézett rá, és orcája a karmazsin egy igen intenzív árnyalatát öltötte magára. Ez olyan... A kibaszott életbe, be kellett volna zárnia azt a hülye ajtót! Ez olyan kínos!

\- Nem hallgatom tovább ezt a baromságot - mondta úgy, hogy közben magabiztosnak igyekezett látszani, de pont ez a magabiztosság hiányzott a hangjából. Rettentő kínosan érezte magát, az, hogy bejött neki Byou, az ő kis mocskos titka volt azóta, hogy először találkozott az énekessel, és először látta, hogyan nyalja végig az ajkait olyan buján, mint senki más. Valamiért az az egyszerű mozdulat Byou-tól elég volt ahhoz, hogy Reitának sok álmatlan éjszakát okozzon az elkövetkező néhány évben. Akár "első látásra szerelemnek" is nevezhetnénk, de egyszerre volt annál több is és kevesebb is - tiszta vágy volt. Reita mindig arról álmodozott, hogy milyen lehet, ha Byou nem csak a saját ajkait nyalogatja.

\- Nem kell tettetned magad - közölte tényként Byou, keresztbe téve karjait mellkasa előtt, miközben tett egy lépést a szőke férfi felé. - Nem zavar. Igazából nagyon is tetszik. Eléggé aranyos vagy, nem éppen az én típusom, de kétségtelenül van abban valami izgató, ahogyan azt a formás kis segged mozgatod... és az aranyos kis szerencsétlenkedéseidben is.

Reita nyelt egy nagyot, és tett egy lépést hátra. Byou ajkai gonosz kis mosolyra húzódtak, imádta, ahogy a the GazettE elvileg férfias basszusgitárosa a jelenlétében egy ártatlan szűzfiúvá változott. Egyfelől nagyon vicces volt, másrészt még jobban felizgatta az énekest ez a viselkedés.

\- Nézd, nem arról van szó, hogy bántani akarnálak, vagy valami. Miért félsz annyira, Rei? - nevetett az énekes. Fénysebességnél is gyorsabban a basszusgitáros előtt termett, szorosan a dereka köré vonta karjait, és ajkait Reita érzékeny bőrére nyomta, éppen a bal füle alatt. A szőke basszusgitárosnak előbb elakadt a lélegzete egy pillanatra, majd egy gyenge nyögés hagyta el torkát, az érintéstől pedig kirázta a hideg. Nem tudta eltitkolni, hogy mennyire élvezte azt az egyszerű kis csókot, amit a nyakára adott Byou, a teste azonnal elárulta őt. Úgy érezte, mintha beleolvadna a másik karjaiba, mégis, az ajkai egyetlen, szinte meg sem hallható szót formáltak:

\- Ne!

\- Nem kell tettetned magad, Reita - ismételte meg Byou a korábban már elhangzott szavait, a basszusgitáros szemébe nézve. - Egyedül vagyunk itt. Senki sem fog megzavarni minket. És ami itt történni fog, az kettőnk közt maradhat, nem fogom elmondani senkinek. Rendben? - Az énekes hangja gyengéd volt, csakúgy, mint a keze, amivel Reita arcát simogatta. A szőke férfi nagyon örült, hogy már sötét volt idekint, mert nem kicsit pirult el Byou szavaitól és érintésétől.

\- Én... Byou, én... - dadogta, de nem tudott összerakni egy értelmes mondatot sem. A lábai, mintha kocsonyából lennének, remegni kezdtek, és már egyáltalán nem is hasonlított a the GazettE férfias basszusgitárosára, csupán egy összezavarodott fiúcska volt egy ragadozó karmai között. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy szerencsétlen nyúl, akit oroszlán kapott el.

\- Nem azért jöttem, hogy bántsalak, Reita - nyugtatta Byou, és előrehajolt, hogy egy gyengéd, érzéki csókba vonja a másikat. A nyelve végigpásztázta a szőke férfi száraz alsóajkát. Reita ösztönszerűleg csókolt vissza, szemei lecsukódtak és a korábban megfeszített izmok a vállában elernyedtek az énekes karjai között. - Annyira keményen dolgozol mostanában. Lazítanod kellene egy kicsit.

Az ajkainak elsuttogott szavak hatására Reita remegve sóhajtott egyet.

\- Nem kellene ezt csinálnunk - motyogta.

\- Jaj, istenem - csóválta Byou a fejét. - Túl sokat gondolkozol. Fejezd be, és hagyd, hogy az ösztöneid irányítsanak! Ne gondolj most a hülye következményekre, azok ebben a pillanatban nem léteznek.

Reita arcán a meglepetés és az élvezet árnya suhant át egyszerre, amikor Byou keze megmarkolta a máris félig kemény merevedését nadrágja vastag szövetén keresztül. Az elméje még mindig ellenkezett volna, de a teste már megadta magát, és hagyta Byou-nak, hogy azt tegye, amit csak akar - és ezt természetesen a SCREW perverz énekese is észrevette. Újabb csókba vonta a szőkét, hogy újra megízlelhesse azokat a finom ajkakat, és ezúttal mindenféle habozás nélkül méjítette el a csókot. Reita kissé remegő kezei eközben utat találtak maguknak Byou vállaihoz, hogy azokba kapaszkodhassanak, és a basszusgitáros közelebb bújt az énekeshez, miközben az egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba Reita merevedésének izgatását.

Amikor Reita felnyögött az élvezettől, Byou belemosolygott a csókjukba, miközben szabad kezével a basszista hátát kezdte simogatni. Ha nem fogta volna éppen Reita kőkemény férfiasságát, akkor is tudta volna, mennyire fel volt izgulva a másik abból, amilyen hévvel csókolta és ölelte őt. Az énekes lassan leült a földre, meg sem törve a csókot, és magával húzta Reitát, hogy az ölébe ültesse. Merevedésük a nadrágjaik durva anyagán keresztül egymásnak feszült, mire mindketten felnyögtek.

Az énekes keze utat talált Reita pólója alá, hogy hasa érzékeny bőrét simogassa, és mutatóujjával a köldöke körül körözzön, mire a másik férfi körmei olyan erővel vájtak bele Byou vállába, hogy felsértették a bőrt, mire az énekes felnyögött.

\- Reita... - Végre megtörve a csókot, Byou csak ennyit suttogott azoknak a tökéletes ajkaknak, miközben keze nyugtatólag masszírozta a másik csípőjét. Reita halványan, szégyellősen elmosolyodott, a pír még mindig látható volt sápadt orcáin, majd ismét Byou ajkaihoz hajolt egy újabb szenvedélyes csókért. Azok a finom és telt ajkak megrészegítették őt, még többet akart belőlük, úgy érezte, hogy elveszik az eszét. Elkezdte vetkőztetni Byou-t, szinte letépte róla a pólóját - pontosan úgy, ahogy a másik mondta neki néhány perccel ezelőtt, már nem törődött a következményekkel. Byou-t akarta, mégpedig most.

Az énekes örült, látva a változást Reita viselkedésében, de halkan egyetlen szót súgott a fülébe:

\- Lassíts!

Reita kérdően nézett rá, nem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy vajon valami rosszat tett-e, vagy Byou egyszerűen csak meggondolta magát, és máris azon gondolkozott, hogyan szökhetne meg innen. Ám egy biztató mosoly elég volt ahhoz, hogy maradásra bírja.

\- Mikor feküdtél le utoljára valakivel? - kérdezte lágyan.

Reita nem kicsit illetődött meg a kérdéstől. beharapta az alsó ajkát és elnézett, miközben a pír az arcán még élénkebb színt öltött - és ez mindent megmagyarázott, nem is kellett már válaszolnia.

\- Szóval régen volt, mi? - vonta le az énekes a következtetést, mire a basszista szégyenkezve hajtotta le a fejét. - Nincs ezen mit szégyellni, Reita - sóhajtott Byou. - Az a baj veled, hogy túl ártatlan vagy. Úgy értem, te vagy Japán jelenlegi első számú visual kei bandájának basszusgitárosa, mégsem használod ki a hírnév adta lehetőséget arra, hogy az ágyadba cipeld azt, aki csak tetszik. Mi a francért lettél hát zenész, ha nem az volt a célod, hogy annyi emberrel feküdj le, amennyivel csak lehet?

Reita döbbenten pislogott Byou-ra az énekes szavait hallva.

\- Hát... mert szeretek zenélni - válaszolt buta kifejezéssel az arcán, mire a másik férfi elnevette magát.

\- Tényleg túlságosan ártatlan vagy. A legtöbb srác azért kezd el zenélni, hogy népszerű legyen a lányok - és talán a fiúk - körében - jegyezte meg. - Erre te... Lefogadom, még egy rajongódat sem kefélted meg, igaz?

\- Tényleg tudod, hogy kell elrontani a hangulatot, mi? - horkant fel Reita és felállt Byou öléből. Lenézve az énekesre, megrázta a fejét, és arcán az undor jelent meg. - Csak mert nem fekszem le minden este mással, mint te, nincs jogod így bánni velem. És nem leszek a ma esti szajhád, bocs, de az egyéjszakás kalandok nem igazán érdekelnek. - mondta, és ezzel sarkon akart fordulni, hogy elmenjen, de egy a bokája köré fonódó kéz megakadályozta.

\- Ne menj el! Nem úgy értettem - mondta Byou a lélegzetvételnél is halkabban, és bár az agya azt mondta, hogy menjen, Reita teste képtelen volt mozdulni. Byou ezt észrevette, és kihasználva a basszista pillanatnyi habozását, visszahúzta őt a földre. - Ne menj! - suttogta, és mielőtt a másik tiltakozhatott volna, újabb szenvedélyes csókba invitálta Reita ajkait. És Reita ismét képtelen volt harcolni, mintha méreg lett volna azokon az ajkakon, ami megbénította őt. Mint valami báb, hagyta, hogy Byou levegye az ingét és csókokkal borítsa be a nyakát, kulcscsontjait és mellkasát. Légzése szapora és egyenetlen lett, hangos nyögések hagyták el ajkait, amikor az énekes rátalált bőre egy-egy érzékenyebb pontjára.

Néhány másodperccel később Reita már a hátán feküdt meztelenül, észre sem véve, milyen hideg alatta a beton. Nem tudta volna megmondani, mikor és hogyan vette le Byou a nadrágját és alsógatyáját, vagy hogyan került az a kis tubus síkosító az énekes kezébe. Semmi mást nem tudott tenni, csak nyögni és sóhajtozni, amikor a megérezte Byou ujját legérzékenyebb pontja körül körözni, miközben a férfi másik keze combjának belső oldalát simogatta. A vágytól ködös tekintetét Byou ajkaira emelte, és az énekes azonnal tudta, mit szeretne Reita. Vigyorogva hajolt le és fogadta ajkai közé a basszusgitáros lüktető merevedését. Amikor egy kicsit durván kényeztetni kezdte, jutalma egy hangos nyögés volt, és a szőke férfi óvatosan lejjebb nyomta a fejét. Byou egy pillanatra sem habozott Reita teljes hosszát a szájába venni, és mivel úgy tűnt, sikerült elvonnia a basszusgitáros figyelmét, óvatosan a testébe csúsztatta első ujját, melyet hamarosan egy második követett.

Miközben Byou ajkaival kényeztette Reitát, nem sajnálta az időt, hogy addig tágítsa, amíg izmai eléggé el nem ernyedtek ahhoz, hogy ne okozzon majd több fájdalmat, mint ami feltétlenül szükséges. Amikor úgy látta, Reita már eléggé ellazult, abbahagyta kényeztetését, gyorsan ledobta a ruháit, előhalászott egy óvszert az egyik zsebéből, síkosítót kent magára, és miközben szenvedélyes csókba vonta Reitát, lassan elmerült a testében. Amikor Reita felkiáltott, és körmei fájdalmasan Byou hátába nyomódtak, az énekes megállt a mozdulat közben, és megvárta, hogy a másik hozzászokjon az érzéshez, mielőtt folytatta volna, majd ismét megtorpant.

\- Mo... mozoghatsz - suttogta Reita. Rekedt volt a hangja a vágytól, és kissé remegett is, Byou észrevette, milyen nehezére esett szavakat formálnia, miközben hangszálai nem akartak mást, csak az élvezet nyögéseit hallatni. Az énekes nem habozott tovább, lassan mozogni kezdett, mélyen elmerülve Reita testében, hogy megtalálhassa azt a bizonyos pontot, amitől a férfi csillagokat lát.

A basszusgitáros háta ívbe hajlott, és bár próbálta, nem tudta visszatartani hangos nyögéseit, miközben Byou először lassan, majd egyre gyorsabban mozgott benne. Reita egyik karját az énekes nyaka köré fonta és közelebb húzta őt, hogy ajkait az övéire tapaszthassa. Nyelvük ugyanabban a ritmusban táncolt egymással, mint ahogy csípőjüket mozgatták, körmeik felsértették egymás bőrét, vörös vonalakat hagyva maguk mögött.

Byou hirtelen teljesen kihúzódott Reitából csak azért, hogy egy újabb mély lökéssel ismét elmerüljön a testében, mire a szőke háta ismét ívbe hajlott, a másik nevét hangosan kiáltva. Mindketten közel voltak már a beteljesüléshez, ezért Byou hosszú és puha ujjait a basszusgitáros merevedése köré fonta, és izgatni kezdte őt. Gyorsan, talán egy kicsit durván mozgatta fel és le a kezét, miközben lökései is őrölten gyorssá váltak.

Először a basszusgitárost érte el a beteljesülés, ajkán Byou nevével, majd a másik is követte néhány pillanattal később. Az énekes ráromlott a másikra, arcát Reita vállgödrébe hajtva.

\- Francba - motyogta, kiérdemelve egy morgást Reitától, akinek elég kényelmetlen volt a hideg betonon heverni, főleg, mivel Byou rajta feküdt. Byou felemelte a fejét, hogy Reita szemébe nézhessen, és gyengéden elmosolyodott. - Látod, egyáltalán nem is volt rossz - jegyezte meg pimaszul. A basszusgitáros nem tudott mást tenni, csak a szemét forgatni, miközben Byou ismét megcsókolta. Hosszú ideig csak feküdtek ott egymásba gabalyodott testtel, próbálva visszanyerni a lélegzetüket, mielőtt végre fel tudtak állni, hogy letisztítsák magukat néhány zsebkendővel és felöltözzenek.

Reita nem mert a másik szemébe nézni, miközben Byou menni készülődött, de akkor az énekes egy gyengéd csókot nyomott a homlokára, mire a szőke férfi végre felemelte fejét.

\- Tudod, én szeretem az egyéjszakás kalandokat. De az ismétléseket még jobban - jelentette ki, és rákacsintott a másikra. - Holnap találkozunk, Rei-chan - mondta, és mielőtt a döbbent basszista reagálhatott volna, elment.

A szőke csak állt ott hosszú percekig kerekre tágult szemekkel és tátott szájjal. Ez az előbbi egy ajánalt volt? És ha igen... Hát akkor legközelebb gondoskodik majd arról, hogy a másik könyörögjön neki, határozta el, miközben felnézett az égre, és egy apró, ördögi mosoly terült szét az arcán.


End file.
